


The Sound of the Sea

by HalfFullOfHoneyAndSunshine



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fantasy World, Just two 'monsters' finding their way in the world, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Self-Hatred, and hateful villagers, angsty blind werewolf, not this world though, sassy selkie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFullOfHoneyAndSunshine/pseuds/HalfFullOfHoneyAndSunshine
Summary: Buried in self-hate and doubt Elise isn't sure how she'll ever have a life after she's driven out of her home town on the night of the full moon. Encountering a woman with a voice like the sea was just about the last thing Elise expected as she awaited the vultures. Amelia hadn't counted on running into a familiar face the day after her entire family was slaughtered, but she figures the wolfgirl isn't in much better shape than she is. The full moon brings trial aplenty, but there's no rule against working together to get through the night.





	The Sound of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> New story! With selkies! And also werewolves! Because! Mythological creatures! Are! Cool! And also lesbians!  
> Hope anyone reading this enjoys Elise and Amelia's adventures.

               She was prepared for this. She had prepared for this. She had tried to prepare.

               And that had to count for something right?

               Even if she hadn’t gotten all the facts right, she tried.

               Got the bag all set up days before hand and planned out her entire path too. It was supposed to be simple. Stick to the plan and keep it simple.

               And the plan didn’t involve getting caught by a mob of villagers but here she was, standing on the edge of the cliff, the town priest shoving a fiery-torch in her face.

               “Monster!” His voice rang inside her head.

               And she would tell them she was human if her mouth wasn’t in the form of a wolf’s muzzle right now. But it was, and so she would have to think of something else.

               The mob wasn’t giving her much time though. Already they were pressing her up to the edge of the cliff. The sound of roaring waves below filled her mind, temporarily confusing her other senses

               Fate must have really had something against her, because the priest took that moment to lunge at her. Not grabbing her but pushing her. The old man still had some strength left in him, and the last things she heard was the villagers whooping and cheering, before the sea in her ears drowned out the world.


End file.
